


looked like a teenage runaway

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: such a rollercoaster [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Breakfast Club References, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: Natasha is usually more genre-savvy than this, but she also hates coming up with costumes.





	looked like a teenage runaway

**Author's Note:**

> [supernutellastuff](http://supernutellastuff.tumblr.com/) prompted, "We team up for the couples contest every year as friends, but this year you’re with someone else and I’m definitely Not Jealous and definitely Not Realizing Feelings."

“No, I think Barnes is doing a group thing with some of the others,” Clint says. “Much as I’ve enjoyed your strictly platonic couple’s costumes the last few times Tony’s made us all dress up…”

“Shut up,” Natasha retorts. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to get on a plane and go home to my loving wife and our children, who have demanded that I take them trick-or-treating dressed up as an Avenger. I think I’m gonna go as Thor.”

“So what I am supposed to go as?” He opens his mouth, and she interrupts. “No, nothing I have to build or dye or think about or _explain_.”

Clint pauses, then holds up a finger. “Molly Ringwald.”

“Who?”

“The Brat Pack actress? Has Laura really never made you watch…whatever. Look,” he pulls out his phone and starts tapping. “I’m going to send you a screenshot. Just wear _exactly_ what she’s wearing, and people will get it. All you have to do is dig through your closet and pin up your hair. Don’t forget the earrings. Okay?”

“Fine,” Natasha sighs. “If I have to fly solo this round, might as well make it easy.”

Clint is out the door to make his flight before she finishes her sentence.

Three hours later, she arrives at the annual Stark Industries Halloween Thing (the gala’s official title) in a pink blouse, brown skirt and boots, and the diamond studs Clint had insisted on, feeling a bit silly in a sea of punny takes on superhero costumes. These events had been more fun when Natasha had had Bucky as the other half of a matching pair—if only as a friend.

Sam finds her first; he’s wearing jeans and sneakers, and the only reason to think he’s dressed up at all is the blue Nike tank top with a nametag reading _~~Athlete~~_ _Andrew_. “Oh, good, Clint _did_ convince you. We were starting to get worried.” He holds up a letterman jacket, as if that’s supposed to confirm something.

“Oh, no, what am I?” Natasha groans.

Sam hands her a nametag for _~~Princess~~_ _Claire_. “Besides apparently missing out on a seminal John Hughes film?”

Before she can demand further clarification, Wanda appears in a thick black cardigan and patterned skirt. “You came!” Her nametag says _Allison_ , but above it are the words _~~Basket Case~~_ , crossed out. At Natasha’s face she adds, “You’re the princess, yes? Sam’s the athlete, Steve’s around here somewhere as the brain…”

“Clint roped me into _your_ group costume for a movie I haven’t even heard of?”

“Evidently,” Wanda chuckles. “It’s a bunch of teenagers who get in trouble together, and then they all become friends despite being very different.”

“Sounds…on the nose.” Natasha puts her nametag, suppressing a groan as she spots Steve, who’s across the room wearing a dark sweater and khakis and looking mostly like his normal self. “So, fine, we’ve got a princess, an athlete, a brain, and a basket case—is that it?”

Her so-called friends burst into laughter. “We’re just missing our criminal,” Sam explains. “And—right on time.” She follows his gesture to see Bucky, who’s approaching them and wearing a ripped flannel shirt, denim jacket, and combat boots that she’s fairly certain hadn’t incorporated a red bandana in the field.

Wanda adds, “I can’t believe you haven’t seen _The Breakfast Club_ , Natasha. _I’ve_ seen it! And we got Bucky to go along specifically because—”

“Hey,” Bucky says, joining their group. He gives Natasha once-over and grins, punching the air. “You didn’t forget about me!”

Wanda and Sam start snickering again. Natasha protests, “No, I thought _you_ forgot. This group costume from whatever movie—”

Bucky’s eyes go wide. “She doesn’t—but you guys said—”

“Dance montage, _then_ heartfelt confessions, you two.” Sam shoves them both toward the bandstand. “And Nat, spoiler alert: you kiss at the end. Go!”

The music switches to something moodily upbeat from the eighties, and Natasha lets Bucky tug her onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't _quite_ make the smut happen here, but please rest assured that Natasha understood that reference by the end of the night.
> 
> Title is from the Bleachers' "[Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c)".


End file.
